Kris
Kris is a man of pain and has endured and incredible amount of it. From watching his parents die in front of his eyes too being electrocuted past unconsciousness. Kris is a envoy of Death. History Early Life Born on the crime ridden planet of Nar Shaddaa to a family barely having enough credits to live. Kris lived in poverty for the first two years of his life, until his family made a deal with a local Hutt lord. In turn for paying them enough credits to get by with some to spare; they would watch another nearby Hutt lord. They accepted the deal with no real repercussions, watching the other hutt lord was easy; and it let them live a generally happy life; as happy as one can be on the Smugglers Moon. However, soon after his Parents thought they could live without doing crime and deals with this hutt lord, believing that there was nothing he could do to them other than put them back in poverty. But the Hutt lord did not like being denied, so he sent three bounty hunters to track them down and, kill them unless they gave back all the money they took. When they were eventually, they refused to pay up and in turn were shot down in their own apartment. Crying on the ground, Kris was forced to only stand by and watch his parents die in front of him; as the bounty hunters, having some concious even for their trade decided that leaving the child to starve was cruel. So they decided to kill the baby. Back as they pointed their guns at the small child, Kris screamed; sending a massive force wave into the bounty hunters; sending them out the windows of the apartment and into a free fall to their doom. Soon after, a man entered the apartment, he grabbed Kris is left. He never learned who he was, only that he was a Jedi Knight that brought him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for evaluation. Kris passed the evaluation and was inducted into the Order; finally having a family that cared. Jedi Training During his Gathering experience, he collected a Violet Adegan Crystal that he was proud of, but was very confused about; because why did he find this and no one else. Before, during, and for a couple years after the Gathering Kris has mental blocks that prevented him from properly sensing using the force. However once in a while he would have a moment of clarity and it would send out a Force Pulse that would tell him his surrounding; he worked throughout his early training working on this ability in secret. Knighthood After reaching the rank of Jedi Knight, Kris went on a away mission to figure out why so many planets were, "rowdy". During this mission, he encounter the former Jedi Master Count Dooku; whom of which invited him to a chat. After a short discussion and Kris questioning why Dooku was doing what he did; Kris found out about his involvement in a future movement. However, to keep this secret Count Dooku engaged him in a lightsaber dual immediately. After a fairly short dual, that Kris was quickly losing, Dooku blasted him with force lightning and continued to electrocute him past unconsciousness. Thinking the job was done; he left Kris to die. However, a Twi-Lek servant saved Kris by tending to his wounds and calling the republic using his fairly damaged comm's. Kris made a full recovery in due time, however he completely forgot all his missions information including his dual with the Count. The only thing, he could remember however was a Twi-Lek and a Curved Lightsaber. To have this memory close to him, and to potentially get revenge on whoever did this to him. He created a new curved lightsaber that has a miniature Twi-Lek head dangling from the bottom of the hilt. Clone Wars Kris became a Jedi General during the clone wars and fought in several battles. During an unknown date he survived a dual with General Grievous. In 19 BBY, Kris fought Admiral Zaraks fleet to a near standstill during the Battle of Rishi; in which Kris defended it to his last breath. However, General Grievous turned up near the end of the battle and opened fire on both of the destroyed fleets. Joining together Zarak and Kris attacked the Generals fleet together after Kris heard that reinforcements would arrive soon. After boarding the Generals Vessel and a quick dual; Kris was forced off the ship after being shot in the stomach and from already being in pain from being shot in the shoulder by Zarak prior. General Kenobi's forces arrived and forced the General to flee; leaving Kris to watch over the Oblivion as it was repaired. Soon after, he created a miniature Venator that hanged from the bottom of his lightsaber and a Durasteel shoulder pad for where he was shot by Zarak. Some time in 18 BBY Kris left the Jedi Order and lived on Tatooine until 16 BBY; thinking about his life decisions and who he was. During this time he was found by the no longer Admiral Zarak and they created a relationship together. In 16 BBY, Chancellor Brenner found Kris and proposed to him an interesting deal, but Kris would have to rejoin the Republic. Accepting this deal, he joined the Galactic Republic and Galactic Alliance in the fight against the Galactic Empire. Equipment Kris carried a small hold-out blaster from his time on Tatooine. His lightsaber was not very notable except for its two activator switches; on both ends of the lightsaber for standard and reverse grips; it has a grip all the way down the interior curve; had a Miniature Twi-Lek head and Venator hanging from the bottom by short chains. Its primary focus was a Purple Adegan Crystal that was bound to him by the force; if anyone were to attempt to steal his lightsaber or the crystal, it would send force lightning into the being until it was let go. The only exception being Kris. Kris had two white plasteel gauntlets on both arms to protect his forearms and have wrist comms. He also had a black durasteel shoulder pad made to cover the shoulder in which he was shot by Zarak. He always had a Black Jedi Robe on with a beaten up cloak if need be. Main Force Powers * Force Pulse * Force Push * Force Repulse * Battle Mediation * BattleMind Force Pulse Force pulse was a ability unique to Kris in which he removed his surrounding sense of the force and sent it out in a wave. It did no damage but went through all objects and people. Kris could see everything it hit like a Sonar. However, to do this his standard force sense was heavily diminished; which is why he was shot in the stomach by Grievous during their second dual. It Sprung from his mental blocks as a child and eventually used it as an ability as he found very good use of it during the Clone Wars. Anyone of sufficient force power could feel the pulse wash over them; but could not track it to the source. Category:Admin Characters